Watching From Heaven
by thelilacfield
Summary: It's finally over. Voldemort has been defeated. But what happened to those who died during the war? Where have they gone? What will happen to them now? How will they know what happens to their friends and family down on Earth?


If you're looking for a fic that explores what happened to the trio and friends after the war, a fic with a summary such as 'Hermione and Ron confessed their love but then Ginny is kidnapped by marauding Death Eaters and Harry has to call on the help of an old enemy to save her' this is not the fic you are looking for. This fic is about the reactions and lives of those who died in the fight against Voldemort. It contains possibly cheesy lines, an immature Sirius Black and an over-emotional Dora. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would never have killed any of these people. Except from Dumbledore, I can't flippin' stand him!

* * *

Watching From Heaven

"Good evening, Moony," James said, walking into the room with his arm around Lily. "And who is this young woman?"

"James, Lily, this is my wife, Nymphadora Lupin," Remus said, taking Dora's hand. "Did you know that your son has just destroyed Voldemort?"

"We know, we were watching," Lily said. "Sirius, Peter, Albus and Severus are all here too. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes," Dora said, smiling as the four walked into the room. All of the people on the room descended on Sirius. Severus looked disgruntled until Lily swooped on him, kissing his cheek and hugging him. Albus watched them all over his spectacles, smiling at them.

"Yes, I am glad we are all together here," he said. They were interrupted by a group of three wizards walking into the room.

"Awesome place to live, this is," Fred Weasley said, looking around. "Good evenings, ladies and gents. I'm Fred Weasley and these are my friends Colin and Dennis Creevey."

"When exactly did you three become friends?" Albus asked, gazing at the freckled red-head and the two boys of the cherubic blonde curls and blue eyes.

"It's a long journey from life to life after death," Dennis said. "Where are we anyway?"

"This is the place where myself, Lily, James and Sirius have lived since our deaths," Albus explained. "Today we have been joined by Remus, Nymphadora, Severus and you three and not long ago Peter also joined us." The man waved tentatively at the new arrivals.

"So, can we see things that are happening down on Earth from up here?" Colin asked, interested to see what occasions he could capture with his notorious camera.

"Naturally," Albus said. "Lily and James have been watching us all for the past seventeen years."

"I could kill my sister for the way her and her insufferable husband treated my son," Lily said fiercely, brandishing her wand in a way that made Peter squeak and back away quickly.

"But there were others who died," Remus said. "Emmeline, Amelia, Mary and others of the Order. Where are they?"

"I do not know," Albus said. "It is an interesting thought to mull over in solitude. I believe that only people like us were sent to this place and they are somewhere else. No one can really answer that question."

"Good enough answer for me," Fred concluded. "So, shall we spy?" The four Marauders all looked at each other and nodded with wicked grins on their faces. Albus waved his hand once and the mist walls cleared and they could see the current celebrations inside Hogwarts.

"Look, Fred, it's Ron and Hermione," Colin said, pointing at the embracing couple in plain sight of everyone.

"It was about time they got their act together," Fred said. "Hey! What the bloody hell is my brother doing snogging my ex-girlfriend?" He looked in outrage at George and Angelina locked together.

"And why aren't they mourning anyone?" Sirius asked. "They look like they're having a brilliant time down there."

"Post-battle euphoria," Albus said. "Sitting around a table getting drunk and celebrating is what they will do tonight. Tomorrow they will mourn."

Sure enough, after the resident's of the house had had a good night's rest and looked at the events unfolding in Hogwarts once more they found the entire student population wearing black and walking around the castle, clearing up and pausing occasionally to weep for a few minutes over the lives they'd lost. Dora cried upon seeing her mother cradling her son, speaking to Hagrid. She cried even more upon seeing her mother approach her aunt Narcissa, speak quietly to her for a minute and then hug her.

"I'm glad we have this," Fred said, handing Dora a handkerchief. "We can all keep tabs on our friends and family. I for one need to see exactly where my ex-girlfriend's relationship with my brother is going."

So that became part of the routine of the two witches and nine wizards living in the place they soon began to know as 'The Castle On Air'. It wasn't a concrete place, as the looks and décor of it changed by the hour, but it was home to them. Each day, after a good night's sleep, they would eat breakfast together, read the papers that apparently even the afterlife was supplied with, talk about their memories of life and then watch the events unfolding between their friends and family down on earth.

There were tears from Lily and plenty of swearing and threats from Fred the day Harry and Ginny got back together, cheers from all eleven of the group when Kingsley Shacklebolt was named Minister for Magic and even louder cheers from Fred, Colin and Dennis when Umbridge was sent to Azkaban for cruelty to children, the use of Unforgivable Curses and association with Death Eaters. No one knew quite how to react when all three of the Malfoys were sent to Azkaban for varying amounts of time, Lucius for fifteen years, Narcissa for seven years and Draco for three years.

Lily and James were soon spending most of their time with Remus and Dora. Reminiscing about their school days kept James and Remus busy while Lily was soon discussing their sons with Dora every chance they got. Watching her mother, Harry and Ginny raise her son bought tears to Dora's eyes every time she saw him. Both mother and father were in tears the day Teddy said his first word, the day he took his first step and the first time he ever said their names.

"They're the most important moments of his life and I'm missing them," Dora said, watching her little boy morphing his features very quickly back and forth to amuse his godfather. "I shouldn't have left him to go and battle."

"Women don't have the famous sixth sense for the current state of their spouses for nothing," Lily said. "I'm sure Teddy is perfectly happy with Andromeda, Harry and Ginny."

Hours were spent slowly dissecting the stories of Peter and Severus too. After being told the stories, James, Sirius and Remus spent days huddled together, discussing whether to trust the two men. Eventually, when Lily threatened to hex them all if they didn't start being nicer to Severus, they agreed to leave the past behind them and make an effort to be nicer to both men.

Lily and Dora were both particularly interested in watching the romance happening down on Earth. Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, George and Angelina and many other couples were all slowly recovering from the aftermath of the battle and becoming closer. All four of the marauders, Lily, Dora, Colin, Dennis, Albus and, grudgingly, Fred cheered when Harry asked Ginny to marry him and when Ron clumsily proposed to Hermione.

"I can't believe my brothers and my little sister are getting epic romances and weddings and I'm not," Fred often grumbled. "I had mine all planned out. I would wear jeans, we'd cut the crap and get to the vows as fast as possible, take the bridal party out and get very drunk and the next morning release Mum from the Body-Bind hex she would be under from the moment I proposed." Lily laughed.

"Sounds like what mine would have been like if James had gotten his way," she said. "What was it you said, dear? 'Absolutely no monkey suits, say the line, drink a beer and jet off to somewhere very far away from all our relatives…the moon, perhaps.'" Dora laughed and Sirius looked proud of himself.

"I came up with the moon part," he said in a pleased way. This sent Lily and Dora into more peals of laughter. Lily was later saddened by not being able to plan her son's wedding, but cheered up when Fred pointed out she'd be able to see everything, especially the embarrassing moments that all of the guests would rather forget.

Lily was crying from the very second that Dean and Seamus began ushering guests in. Dora joined in when she saw Teddy toddling up the aisle behind Ron and Neville. Fred was transfixed by the incredible beauty of his sister as she strolled nonchalantly up the aisle lightly holding their father's arm. Her white dress had straps, a clinging bodice and flared, trailing skirt, very simple and drew attention to her natural beauty rather than smothering it. She was literally glowing, her warm brown eyes shining, her teeth glittering in a wide smile and her glossy hair tumbling down her back in curls.

She might have been treating the walk up the aisle like a stroll in the park, but all her attention was focused on the dark-haired man, smiling equally as widely, waiting for her by the altar. Lily burst into renewed tears as Arthur spoke to Harry for a moment, hugged his daughter and joined his sobbing wife in the pew. Harry and Ginny joined hands, her resting her head upon his shoulder as the minister began speaking.

Dora giggled as she heard the carrying, screechy voice of the famous Auntie Muriel. "I was not pleased that Ginevra refused to wear my goblin-made tiara, she's far too young to be marrying and I must say that her dress is far too low-cut." Lily tapped her wand menacingly against her thigh, sending red and green sparks out of it.

"If that woman dares to interrupt my son's wedding again, I will murder her," she declared. She screamed and nearly fell backwards when she recognised her sister, in a rather ugly salmon-pink cocktail dress, and her nephew, looking both ridiculous and uncomfortable in a suit, slipping quietly into a back pew. "What the hell are they doing there?" she shrieked.

"They are Harry's only living relations," Albus said logically. "I wonder where that charming man Vernon is." All those who had ever been unfortunate enough to meet Vernon Dursley looked at Albus in a way that said 'You have to be joking.'

"All the same, do you think something happened while they were in hiding?" James asked. "I certainly wouldn't object if she's divorced that prat."

"Somehow I think we'll need to watch over them to find out, and I rather save that for another day," Fred said. "For now, let's enjoy the wedding."

The wedding was beautiful, even from this far away. Lily was crying near constantly, Remus handing her numerous handkerchiefs to mop up the flow of tears. Even Fred teared up a little hearing his sister saying her marriage vows. This was real, this was what was happening in the real world. Nothing like that would ever happen in this constantly morphing castle where he was eternally nineteen. The diamond on Ginny's left hand glinted as the minister declared her and Harry married. They walked back down the aisle hand-in-hand, waving to tearful relatives. Harry stopped in shock when he saw Petunia and Dudley sitting together, holding up the procession until he shook himself out of the daze and led the bridal party out of the room. Music began playing and all the guests started to leave their seats, family and close friends rushing to congratulate the newly-weds.

"Is there any way to communicate with those down on Earth?" Dennis asked curiously.

"Yes," Lily said. "Us old-timers," she indicated herself, James and Sirius, "have all done it a few times. Watch the scene, I'll do it now." She shut her eyes, her face and body very still. One could almost hear the air hum as the cogs in her brain spun. She concentrated deeply on the place where her son and Ginny Weasley had just married, concentrated on it so hard she felt light-headed, filled her mind and body with the image of the place.

There was a flash of light and a rumbling noise like distant thunder. The floor shook and little Dennis was knocked to the floor by the violent and sudden movement. He stood up quickly, blushing when he saw that all the others were still standing in the exact same positions as before. He looked into the image of the church and saw a red-headed woman wearing a gold dress looking around and hesitantly approaching the thin blonde fussily checking the clasp of her bag.

"How did she do that?" he asked incredulously. Nobody, not even Albus, seemed to have an answer. Instead they all turned to watch the scene unfold. Dudley had left his mother to follow the crowd of Weasleys, tugging at the collar of his suit and Lily was still waiting for her sister to look up.

"Tuney?" Lily called quietly. Calling quietly was quite obviously an oxymoron, but somehow Lily managed to do it. "It's me, Lily." Petunia jumped violently and looked around wildly. Her face turned chalk white when she saw Lily.

"Should Lily be doing this?" Peter asked. "Couldn't it cause a paradox or something?"

"No, no, that's time travel," Sirius answered. "I think the worst that could happen is that she gives Petunia a heart attack and for that I'm sure plenty of people would be grateful."

"Good one, mate," James chuckled, high-fiving the man who was looking quite pleased with himself.

"Ssh, I want to watch this," Dora said, her eyes fixed on the screen.

"You're treating it like Eastenders, Dora," Colin said, rolling his eyes. Everyone else slanted confused looks at him and returned their attention to the sisterly scene unfolding in front of them.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Petunia asked, staring at her sister. "You're dead."

"That was a little blunt," Fred said. Everyone else frantically shushed him.

"I have just come from where I'm living at the moment to ask you something," Lily said, moving towards her sister with her wand out. "What the hell are you doing at my son's wedding?"

"Go Lily!" James and Sirius cheered. Remus gave them one of his infamous 'Don't be so immature' looks.

"Why don't people see her?" Peter asked. Unlike everyone else, he'd been watching the way people's eyes simply slid past Lily onto the next empty pew, rather like Muggles looking straight past the Leaky Cauldron.

"I believe that only the person we seek to appear to sees us in these situations," Albus said. "In other words, Lily wanted to speak specifically with Petunia, so only Petunia can see her."

"Am I going mad?" Petunia asked the general area, her hands flying to her eyes, as if by blotting out the image of her sister she could make it vanish.

"No, Tuney, you're quite sane," Lily said. "Now, answer my question."

"What will people think of me when they see me talking to myself?" Petunia asked fretfully.

"It's a wedding, Tuney, they're all busy doing their own thing," Lily said. "Now, answer me." In response to her growing anger, red and gold sparks shot from her wand, making Petunia let out a little squeak of fright.

"That's no way to get an answer out of someone," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Don't be such a prefect, Remus," Dora said. "This is a wonderful reunion scene."

"Just like a soap opera," Dennis said. He got the confused looks that had earlier been slanted at his brother and blushed, going back to watching Petunia search her heart for an answer.

"Despite everything, Lily, I did love you," she said slowly. "And Harry is my nephew, and the son of a sister I loved dearly." Finally, she said the answer that everyone knew Lily had been waiting for. "I love him." Within an instant, the sisters went from glaring suspiciously at each other to crying and hugging each other.

"Wuss," Fred muttered as he held out a box of tissues to a sobbing Dora.

"Where's Vernon?" Lily asked. A dark look of anger seemed to momentarily cross Petunia's face before she regained her composure.

"We divorced," she explained shortly. "I finally realised what an inconsiderate git he was."

"Took her long enough!" Sirius shouted gleefully, before giving James a double high-five and jumping around for a minute punching the air in triumph. He ground to an abrupt halt when he was given the 'Don't be so immature' look by both Remus and Severus. Albus chuckled.

"Though it will shatter my image of being tolerant of all beings, I have to agree with you," he said, smiling benignly. Dora, mopping her eyes with a wad of tissue, hissed at them to be quiet so they could watch.

"Tuney, I'm so sorry," Lily said, genuine sympathy in her eyes. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know how anyone can be sympathetic to that…witch," James said. All those present knew that the silent hole in the sentence was plugged by several choice swearwords.

"I swear, James, if you and Sirius don't shut up and let me enjoy this I will shove my wand somewhere uncomfortable," Dora said, waving her wand threateningly.

"We'll be good," Sirius said in a small voice. Dora nodded in a satisfied way and returned her attention to the sisters sitting together.

"No, nothing to be done," Petunia said. "The papers are signed, the settlements all worked out, I've given him back my rings and gone back to using my maiden name. We made a mistake, it just took me twenty years to realise it."

"How's Dudley taking it?" Lily asked, casting a glance at the rotund blonde man trying to find a way to negotiate the group of well-wishers and get near the newly-weds.

"He seems alright with it," Petunia answered. "When we told he said he's seen it coming. He's at university at the moment, studying Human Biology." She didn't say this without a faint trace of pride in her voice. "In the holidays he's living with me in our parents' old house. Remember, the one in Spinner's End?" Lily nodded in answer.

"Oh, Tuney, I can't believe how much time we wasted loathing each other," Lily said in a sudden outpour of emotion. "You're the best older sister a girl could ever have."

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I did, Lily," Petunia said, her voice soft. "You're not just my sister, you're my best friend. I missed you so much." The two women hugged. Fred held out the box of tissues as soon as they embraced and, sure enough, Dora was in tears again.

"It's so sweet it's going to give me diabetes," James said, while Sirius did an over-exaggerated pantomime of being sick.

"Shut up," said Severus. Everyone looked at him, completely shocked. "I think it's great that Petunia and Lily can overcome their differences and be friends after everything that has happened between them."

"I agree," Albus said. He checked the gold watch on his wrist. "And if I'm right, Lily should be saying her goodbyes and returning soon."

"I have to go now, Tuney," Lily said. "I promise I'll visit again, see how you're getting on. For now, this is goodbye."

"Goodbye, Lily," Petunia said softly. She bestowed a final hug on her sister and, as the group watched, Lily simply faded from the picture and reappeared by their sides, wiping tears from her eyes.

"The arriving was a lot less dramatic than the leaving," Sirius remarked as Albus wave his wand and the image of Petunia vanished.

"Shut up, Padfoot," Lily said, taking a tissue from the box proffered by Fred. She blew her nose and looked at the empty space where the images had hung. "Put that screen back up! I want to watch the rest of my son's wedding!" Albus smiled.

"As you wish, my dear," he said. The image of Ginny slamming a piece of wedding cake into Harry's face appeared on the screen. The group all laughed and drew closer together to watch the wedding continue.

* * *

A/N: For anyone wondering why everyone was calling Tonks 'Dora', you can't exactly call her Tonks when she's become Mrs Lupin, nor can you call her 'Lupin', so I feel the family nickname is an acceptable alternative. This fic is set early in the year 2000 and, for the purposes of this fic, Vernon and Petunia got married in 1979. Hope you enjoyed and please leave me some feedback!


End file.
